Camila Vargas
Women in this business... we cannot afford to look weak. Biography She and her husband Epifaño were married for 25 years and they had a daughter named Isabela. She studied to be a dancer when she was Isabela's age3x03. She was the leader of the Vargas Cartel in Dallas. The Vargas Cartel engaged in sex trafficking and prostituting women as well as cocaine trafficking. After her husband's death, Camila became the Governor of Sinaloa. She is currently using her resources to hunt down and kill Teresa for what she did to Epifaño. Personality Camila's downfall is that she is full of pride. She doesn't like that other people see her as weak and she can barely tolerate sexist comments. She's vengeful and intense, and she trusts in her instincts, which she says are seldom wrong. Skills Camila is always playing mind games and she is very good at picking out her enemies' weaknesses. She is skilled in the art of manipulation. The only person who nearly always sees through this is her husband, who knows her very well due to their long marriage. Motivations Camila Vargas firmly believes that she built the Vargas cartel and that it would be nothing without her. She was very upset with her husband for trying to reduce her role in the cartel when it would never have gotten where it was without her. That being said, Camila is still a mother, and she would do anything for her daughter. She told Isabela that she went to Dallas to show her that women could be strong and build something of their own. She wants to be a good example to her daughter, but her daughter doesn't see it that way. Relationships James Valdez: Her second-in-command. James is very loyal to Camila and she knows that she can trust him. He wordlessly saved her life when there was a hit out on her and she has trusted him ever since. After James rescues Isabela from her kidnappers, they part ways, with James taking several million dollars from Camila as payment. Teresa Mendoza: Teresa works for Camila and though she is hesitant to trust Teresa, she respects her, though she does say that she only considers Teresa to be leverage in Billete de Magia. She is grooming Teresa so that she can reach her full potential. Camila makes sure to tell Teresa that she did well after every job. After becoming upset with James for defying her, Camila has Teresa help her set up distribution for the El Santo product2x07. Isabela Vargas: Camila's daughter. Their relationship is rocky given that Isabella thinks that Camila chose the cartel over her and that her father is getting out of the cartel after becoming governor. Isabela hates that her mother left her for a year and has become a daddy's girl during that time. Isabela and Camila seem to be on a truce of sorts after the death of Epifanio, which ends when Cortez convinces Isabela that Camila had Kique killed. In return, Isabela reveals publically that her mother is a cartel leader, forcing Camila to flee Mexico and go into hiding. Epifaño Vargas: While she and her husband have had a rocky relationship due to cartel issues, they both still love each other. She is aware that her husband takes mistresses. Despite their cartel-related struggles, Epifanio has Camila recovered from prison when their daughter Isabela is kidnapped. His death at the hands of Teresa spurs Camila on a revenge arc. Eric Watson: Camila resents the Birdman because he's infringing on her business and preventing her from taking over all of Texas. This animosity grows when Eric sells her clients cocaine when she cannot provide the product. She sends John's brother after him, telling him that Eric is responsible for the death of John. The brother fails in killing him. Camila orders James to kill Eric despite not having permission to do so. Batman: Cesar serves as Epifaño's right hand. She has him brought to her after the police officers in her pocket rescue Teresa from his kidnap attempt and offers Batman a chance to join her, but he tells Epifaño all that he learned about Camila when he was in Dallas. Quotes # Since you're so good at being a girlfriend, I'm going to make you a girlfriend to a lot of people. -Camila to Teresa, telling her that she's going to be forced into sex trafficking # You know this Mendoza girl? Keep an eye on her. I think she might be more useful than I thought. I want you to talk to her. You need to get her to trust you. Tell her, if she's thinking of running away, she shouldn't. If she's thinking of going to the police, they will send her to the ICE, and they'll ship her right back to Mexico, and sooner, rather than later, my husband will find her. Tell her, if she wants to die, she should run. If she wants to live, she should stay with me. -Camila to James, telling him to convince Teresa to stay with her # Everything my husband has, I helped him build. So if you're afraid of him, you have to be afraid of me too. ''-Camila to Teo # ''When life gave you a choice about what to do with the man that stole from us, you chose mercy. That was the wrong choice. Women in this business, we cannot afford to look weak. Don't ever make that mistake again. ''-Camila to Teresa # ''Women are vengeful by nature. ''-Camila to Batman, in Spanish # ''I just want you to understand that a woman can be strong and successful and independent. You know, these things you're gonna learn to appreciate as time goes by. ''-Camila to Isabela # ''I'm going to find my way back to you. It's not because I don't love you, okay? In this world, Isabela, you have to be strong. I'm strong. And I want you to be strong. I love you. I love you, bonita. ''-Camila to Isabela # ''You see, Jaime, all my life, men have underestimated me. I've grown used to it. See, most men are very basic creatures. They can't seem to see beyond my legs. So sometimes I use that to my advantage and others, I just depend upon it. -Camila to Jaime Quotes about Camila # Epifaño says that Camila was always very good at making people uncertain of where they stand. '' # ''You are a sensational woman... and a mother. -Epifaño to Camila # Camila Vargas is a cold-blooded criminal who uses loyalty as her currency. Only way out is with a bullet. It won't even be her that pulls the trigger. -Agent Finnerman # "She goes for what she believes in. She fights, she's a fighter, she's a warrior, those are interesting qualities. She's hardworking, she's loyal, and those are good qualities even though the character is a villain." -Verónica Falcón Notes * She has a goddaughter named Anita1x02. * She has DEA agents in her pocket. She uses DEA agents to stage a kidnapping of Teresa so that she can test Teresa's loyalty to her1x03. * Camila purchases four luxury vehicles1x04 to send to men on Epifaño's side of the cartel, putting suitcases full of cash in the trunk by way of bribery. * Camila and Epifaño keep the same photo of a young Isabela on their desks. * Her husband says that her biggest flaw is that she can't let shit go1x06. * She tells Batman that going back to Mexico and back to her husband would be 'death' to her1x08. Writers' Comments on Twitter * The day of the Diez de Copas premiere, Jorge Reyes tweeted 'When Camila smokes a cigarette, you know she’s feeling herself again.' Gallery Camila Vargas stills Piloto.jpg Camila. welcome to america. piloto. credit to qotsgifs.gif Camila looking at Teresa Cuarenta Minutos stills.jpg Camila estrategia de entrada stills.jpg Camila + phone Estrategia de Entrada stills.jpg Camila + looking at Teresa Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Camila + DEA Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Camila and james lirio de los valles stills.jpg Camila + phone lirio de los valles stills.jpg James and camila. lirio de los valles. gargoyles42.gif Camila and Teo Billete de Magia stills.jpg Camila talking to travis el hombre pajaro stills.jpg Camila in el hombre pajaro stills.jpg Camila and James El Hombre Pajaro stills.jpg James and Camila drinking Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra stills.jpg James and Camila + club Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra.jpg Camila sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Epifano and camila. sacar con sifron el mar. qotsgifs.gif Teresa and Camila Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Camila Que Manden los Payasos stills.jpg Camila vargas quote.png Camila quinientos mil stills.png Camila cicatriz stills.png Camila in 1x02.jpg Camila 1x10.jpg 9 Camila 1x04.png Camila and james. dios y el abogado. stills.jpg Camila giving teresa her car. talesofnorth.gif Camila Vargas El Beso De Judas stills.jpg Camila. el beso de judas. talesofthenorth.gif Camila meeting w Epifanio el camino de muerte.jpg Camila James Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Camila james teresa el precio de la fe.jpg Teresa and Camila el precio de la fe.jpg Camila in prison La Noche Oscura del Alma stills.jpg Camila and jaime coge todo lo que puede llevar.jpg La ultima hora. camila and james. qotsgifs.gif Camila + veil la ultima hora stills.jpg Camila Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.jpg Epifanio and Camila dance El Beso de Judas stills.jpg Epifanio and Camila El Beso de Judas stills.jpg Camila looking at Isabela El Beso de Judas stills.jpg Camila Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Camila looking at Teresa Un Pacto Con El Diablo still.png Camila + head tilt Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Camila looking at Cole Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Camila + looking at Cole Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 25 Teresa + Camila + car Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 21 Camila + car Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 24 Teresa and Camila + car Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 5 Camila El Beso de Judas stills.png 17 Camila El Beso de Judas stills.png 29 Camila El Beso de Judas stills.png 41 Camila kissing Isabela El Beso de Judas.png 39 Isabela and Camila El Beso de Judas.png 59 Camila El Beso de Judas stills.png 56 Camila El Beso de Judas stills.png Camila smoking El Precio de la Fe.gif 13 Camila 'really' El Precio de la Fe stills.png 24 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 25 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 52 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 44 Cole and Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 48 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 35 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 38 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 39 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 32 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 34 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 31 Camila seeing Isabela El Camino de la Muerte.png 33 Camila and Isabela hug El Camino de la Muerte.png 52 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 44 Cole and Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 48 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 35 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 38 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 39 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 32 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 34 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila la ermitana.jpg Isabela and camila la ermitana.jpg Camila vargas la ermitana.jpg Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Isabela and camila. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif Camila Vargas + outfits La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana.jpg Alonzo Loya and Camila La Ermitana stills.jpg Camila and Alonzo Loya La Ermitana stills.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Isabela and camila la fuerza.jpg Camila Vargas La Fuerza stills.jpg Camila la fuerza.jpg Camila smoking weed la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Camila smoking weed la fuerza.jpg Camila la fuerza.jpg Camila and isabela la fuerza.jpg Camila Vargas La Fuerza stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Juicio stills.jpg Camila El Juicio stills.jpg Camila Vargas EL Juicio stills.jpg King George and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Camila and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila and King George El Diablo stills.jpg Camila El Carro stills.jpg Camila Vargas El Carro stills.jpg Isabela crying to Camila El Carro stills.jpg Isabela and Camila hug El Carro stills.jpg Camila + looking at Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila + kitchen Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Vargas in Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila on the stairs Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Reina de Espadas stills..jpg Cortez Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Camila Los Enamorados stills.jpg Pote and Camila smoking Justicia stills.jpg Pote leading Camila Justicia stills.jpg Camila Vargas Justicia stills.jpg Pote and Camila Justicia stills.jpg Camila + cage Justicia stills.jpg Camila sideways promo.jpg Camila vargas profile.png Camilavargas.jpg Camila vargas profile.png Camila's safehouse.jpg Camila's club.jpg Camila's club interior.jpg Camila on teresa. gargoyles42.gif Camila + club.jpg Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Vargas family Category:Characters Category:Texas cartel Category:Camila Vargas Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Politicians Category:Politician Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heads of Cartels Category:Spanish speakers